Teen Parenthood
by Mrs.Efronxo
Summary: It all started with a friends party and that led to the drinking. Troy and Gabriella say good bye to Teen-hood and say hello to Parenthood. Follow this couple as they deal with the struggles of a teen pregnancy and raising their twins along the way. This is a rewrite of Life's Mistakes. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

"Come on Brie please go to the part with me!" Said a pleading Troy Bolton.

Their good friend Jason Cross was throwing a championship party tonight. Troy had been trying to get Gabriella to go go all week,but sadly had no luck.

"Fine Troy I'll go to the party" said a defeated Gabriella

"Yes, thank you" he said excitedly with a kiss to her lips.

Before their kiss deepened, the bell rang signaling for homeroom. As they headed to homeroom they spotted their chad, Taylor, Sharpay,Zeke, Kelsi, and Jason waiting for them.

"Hey Gabs, Hey T" the group said in unison.

"Hey guys" they said as they walked into class.

The six teenagers walked into class just as Ms. Darbus started announcements.

"Good Morning students you may talk amongst yourselves" Ms. Darbus borely said.

Just as she finished the classroom was filled with talking teens.

"So are you guys going to Jason's party tonight?" Chad asked

"Yup, I finally got Brie to go" Troy said

"You guys better come early to help set up. And Zeke your brother's bringing the alcohol right?" Jason said

"Yup we're all set with beer!" Zeke said

With the girls

"So are you girls going to Jason's party tonight?" Asked an excited Sharpay

"Yea" all three girls said

"Troy convinced me to go" said Gabriella

"Do you girls want to get ready at my house tonight?" Asked Gabriella

"Sure" the girls said

_The end of the day_

"Hey Brie" Troy said with a peck to her lips.

"Hey babe"said Gabi

The lovebirds were on their way to Gabriella to hang out for a while before the party tonight. As they entered the house, they were greeted by .

"Hey you two! How was school?" Asked

"It was good mom" Said Gabi

"Okay, before i forget Mijia I'm going to be gone for the weekend, will you be alright by yourself?" said

"Yea, I'll be fine. I'm going to a party with Troy anyways" she said smiling at her mother

"Okay, well I'll be leaving in a few minutes. Have fun at the party" said and smiled

Then was out the door. An hour later Troy was leaving to get to Jason's to set up the party.

"Bye babe, I'll see you at the party in a while" she said leading Troy to the door

"Bye Brie" he said smiling then gave her a kiss

They pulled apart and Troy headed for his car. He turned around and wave to her as he got into his car.

_**A/N:Hey guys so this is the rewrite of Life's Mistakes. I hope that you guys enjoy it. Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

"Yes,mom I'll be alright" said an annoyed Gabriella

"Okay, honey if you're sure" said Mrs. Montez

Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi, and Sharpay were on their way to Jason's house when Mrs. Montez called. They just arrived at the house when Troy came outside.

"BRIE" Troy shouted as he came outside. She turned around stunned at her boyfriend.

"Hey Wildcat, how's the party so far?" She asked

"Awesome, you guys come on" said Troy

As soon as they stepped inside the house there were people all over the place. Drunk people making out, people dancing, jocks taking shots, and cheerleaders flirting.

"Troy how did they get alcohol here?" She asked shocked

"Zeke's older brother snuck it in for the party" Troy said happily

"Well no alcohol for me tonight" she said

The couple stood there for a few seconds until Troy spoke.

"You want to dance?" He asked

"Of course" she said with a smile

When they got on the dance floor "diamonds remix" by Rick Vents blasted through the speakers.

"I love this song" said Gabriella

Troy pushed her body against his and whispered in her ear

"I love it since I get to be so close to you" he said in a whisper only she could hear

"I love you" she said

"I love you too" he said smiling

Just as the song ended they shared a passionate kiss.

"You want some punch?" he asked

"Sure, I could use one" she said with a smile

Troy thought that he was getting just punch, but he didn't know that they spiked it without anyone looking.

"Here you go" he said to Gabi

"Thanks babe" she said

7 drinks later

"Heeey Brie you wanna go somewheere qu-quite?" He asked drunkenly

"Suuure, h-how b-b-bout we go upstairs" she said with a drunken smirk on her lips

The drunk couple walked limply up to where the guestrooms were. The discarded their clothes when they entered the room.

You know what Happens!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

It was the next day when Gabriella woke up with a pounding headache.

"What happened last night?" She asked herself with her hand rested on her forehead.

She turned to her side as she felt movement on the bed. She was shocked to see her boyfriend's naked body on the bed, then looked down seeing that she was naked also. She panicked.

"Troy wake up" she said shaking him

"Five more minutes" he groaned

"Troy wake your ass up" she said through gritted teeth.

Just as she spoke Troy rose out of his slumber . He looked at her then down at their bodies stunned.

"Did we..." He trailed off, shock written all over his face

"Yea we did... Oh god" she said, her eyes wide

"My mom's gonna kill me" he said

The both frantically put their clothes and shoes on. Both panting rapidly, they finally rushed out the house fully clothed to Troy's car.

"How couldn't I tell that the punch was spiked?" He asked himself

"It's okay Troy, at least we didn't end up with different people" she said assuring him.

The rest of their car ride was silent. Within minutes they arrived at Gabriella's house.

"Bye Brie, I'll see you tomorrow" Troy said with a sigh

"Hopefully you will if I don't get grounded first, bye Wildcat" she said with a small smile

They shared a passionate kiss before she exited the passenger seat. Just as she got inside her cell rang.

"Crap!" She said silently, seeing Mom flash on the screen

"Hello?" She said into the phone

"GABRIELLA ALEXANDRA MARIE MONTEZ" Maria screamed into the phone

"I am so so sorry mom" Gabriella said frightfully

"You're sorry? i have called your cell ten times and no answer" her mom said angrily

"After the party we went to Shar's and I fell asleep, I'm sorry" she said, obviously lying

"It's okay sweetie, i was just so worried that something happened to you" Maria said softly

"Something did happen" she said in her mind

"Well sweetie I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow" Maria said then hung up

Gabriella closed her phone then sat down thinking about last night, but it was all fuzzy. She then pulled out her phone and called Kelsi.

(_**Gabriella**_ / _Kelsi_)

_ "Hello, Kelsi speaking"_

_** "Hey Kelsi it's Gabriella"**_

_ "Oh hey Gabi, what's up"_

_** "I was wondering if you knew what happened at the party"**_

_ "Oh yea, it turns out that some of the guys spiked the punch at the party, and you and Troy had way too much why?"_

_** "Well me and Troy finally slept together... but we don't remember anything since we were drunk"**_

_ "Wow, well at least it wasn't with other people."_

_** "That's what I said, but we're good now. Thanks for the help Kels"**_

_ "You're welcome Gabs talk to you later"_

_**"Kay bye Kelsi"**_

Gabriella hung up the phone and tried to remember tried again to remember last night.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

**Three months later**

Gabriella walked down the school hallway on her way to Troy's locker. The only thing she could think about was what she had found out a few days ago.

_~Flashback~_

_Gabriella sat the doctor's office waiting for her test results. The doctor came back into the room._

_ "Gabriella... You're pregnant" said Dr. Russel_

_~End of Flashback~_

Just as she was going to turn back around, Troy approached his locker

"Hey Brie" he said and giving her a kiss

"Hey...can I...talk to you for a minute?" She asked nervously

"Yea, sure" he said

They walked to the music room and Gabi made sure no one was there

"Brie, what's wrong" he asked worriedly

She sighed

"You're gonna get mad at me when I tell you" she said looking down

"I won't get mad, just spit it out" he said

Gabriella took a big deep breathe in.

"It's something that's gonna change our lives" she said, tears cascading down her face looking at the ground.

Troy stayed silent for a few seconds.

"What are you talking about Brie?" he asked confusedly

She looked up at him full of fear.

"I'm pregnant Troy...with twins" she said breathing shakily

Anger rose up inside of Troy

"WHAT?" he shouted angrily

"Gabriella, you can't be pregnant I have a college basketball scholarship for next year that I worked my ass off for" he said furiously

"I'm sorry, i didn't mean to be.." She said shakily trailing off.

A new set of tears began to fall from her face as he yelled at her

"You know what just get rid of those things and I will forget that this happened" he said semi-calmly

Gabriella looked at him disgusted and angrily

"Why would I punish these babies, for a mistake that WE made, Troy?" She said angrily

"You know what fuck you Gabriella and those babies lives, because I won't be in it" he said running a hand through his hair

Gabriella looked at him shocked and went straight to homeroom. She went into homeroom and got to Sharpay and Taylor.

"Have you been crying?" asked Taylor worriedly

"What happened with you and Troy? I saw you guys head to the music room." Sharpay asked

"We got into a fight and broke up" she said almost in tears

"Why? What happened?" Sharpay asked shocked

"You promise not to tell anyone?" Gabi asked

They both nodded. She sighed

"You remember Jason's party three months ago"she said

"Yea, what about it?" Taylor asked confused

"Well... me and Troy slept together and... now I'm pregnant" she said

"Are you sure you are?" asked Sharpay

"Yea, I wasn't feeling well so I went to the doctors, they took a few tests and she said that I'm pregnant" Gabi said with a weak smile

"Wow...so are you going to keep it?" asked Taylor

"Of course, I wouldn't be able to live if I killed them or gave them up" she said sadly

"Wait, did you say them or is my hearing bad"said a shocked Taylor

"Oh yea, it's twins" she said with a sad smile

"Don't worry girl we'll be with you through this if he's not" said Sharpay reassuring her

"Thanks you. You girls are the best" she said giving them a hug

**A/N:Hey guys here's the new chapter for Teen Parenthood. As you see I changed it to having Troy know that she's carrying twins. And I just realized that I forgot to change the championship game to a regular game AGAIN. Anyways, I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

It was one hour til school ended. Gabriella was sitting in biology class, which was one of the many classes her and troy had together. It was just her luck when Troy ran into class late.

" , so nice of you to join us today" scolded

"Sorry I had better thing to do" he said rudely

"You just got yourself a detention young man" she said

Troy shrugged and took his seat which was next to Gabriella.

"What is up with you now?" Gabriella whispered questionably

"I wouldn't act like this if would just get rid of that" Troy said annoyed

"I will not get rid of them whether you like it or not, let's just talk about this later" she said

They didn't notice that saw them talking. She definitely pointed it out to the class.

"Miss Montez if I see you talking again you will join in detention" she said

"Yes miss, it won't happen again" Gabriella said shamefully

Gabriella huffed and got back to work. An hour later the bell finally rang signaling the end of the day and everyone left the classroom. As she headed to her locker Gabriella was greeted by Chad and Zeke.

"Hey Gabster" said Chad smiling widely

"Hey Gabs" said Zeke

"Hey Chadster, Hey Zekester" she said smiling as well

The two basketballers in gulped her in a hug then finally let go of her after a few minutes

"So, we heard about your min Gabi and Troys' " said Chad

"Did Tay and Shar tell you?" she asked

They both nodded slowly. Gabriella sighed and ran a hand through her hair

"At least you guys are calm unlike Troy who doesn't want anything to do with the baby" she said sadly

"Why doesn't he want anything to do with, The Munchkins?" asked Zeke confused

"Munchkins' really Zeke?" she said with a giggle

Zeke looked at her weirdly.

"What, we need to nickname them something other than baby 1 and 2" he said in a duh tone.

"Anyways... he said basketball is more important than the babies and for me to get rid of them" she said looking down

"We need to talk to that dude straight up" Chad said, seriously

"No, it's okay he doesn't need a two babies when he's about to graduate' she said sadly

"You're not getting an abortion right?" asked Chad nervously

"NO, I would never get rid of these babies, I'm gonna take care of them by myself' she said quickly.

Chad and Zeke sighed in relief at the answer. Gabriella shut her locker

and turned to the guys.

"Well I have to go guys, I'm telling my mom and Javier about the pregnancy at home" she said glumly_ (A/N:Javier is Gabriella's older brother)_

"Bye Gabs, see ya Gabster" the two boys said

Gabriella wave goodbye to them and started to walk home. The whole walk home she thought about the babies. And how she was going to take care of two babies and manage to still go to school for her senior year next year. She had a lot to figure out but for now she was going to focus on just going through the pregnancy the best she could.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

A few minutes later Gabriella headed inside the Montez house. she walked in and saw her mother and brother sitting in the living room.

"Hi sweetie how was school?" asked

"Fine, Hi Javi" she said acting happy

"Hey sis" he said smiling widely at his sister

"So Mija, what was it that you wanted to tell me and Javi about?" her mother asked

Gabriella was looking at the two nervously before speaking.

"I'll tell you after dinner if it's alright" she said nervously

"Okay Mijia that's fine, would you like to help me with dinner?" asked Maria

"Sure let me just go put my stuff away first" said Gabi

An hour later the Montez's finished dinner and were seated in the living room waiting for Gabriella's 'news'.

"So Gabriella what is it that you needed to tell us?" asked Javier, seated in the armchair

"Well I don't know how to tell you this without you freaking out on me" said a nervous Gabriella

"Mija whatever it is you can tell us, we're your family" Maria said

Gabriella sighed.

"Ok, well... I'm three months pregnant" she mumbled

"Gabriella speak clearly we can't hear you" said Javier, worrying about his sister

"I'm... three months pregnant" she said slowly, looking for a reaction from the two

"WHAT?" shouted and Javier

"Was it Troy who got you pregnant?"asked

"Of course it's his, he was my boyfriend Mom" said Gabriella looking up at her mom

"What do you mean was your boyfriend?" questioned Javier angrily

"Nothing, it's just that he broke up with me after i told him" said Gabi

"I'm gonna have a little talk with that boy" said Javier more angry than before

"NO Javi, I can take care of my babies by myself" said Gabriella not realising that she said babies

"WHAT, IT'S TWINS" they both shouted

"Yes, okay it's twins and i won't-" she stopped as she felt a sickening feeling crawl up her throat

Gabriella ran as fast as she could to the bathroom. As soon as she slumped down to the toilet she spilled her guts into the porcelain bowl. After a minute or so she was done with vomiting.

"Gabs, you okay?" Javi asked stepping into the bathroom

"Yea... Javi please don't go see Troy" she begged him

"Gabs, come with me to his house so you know i won't hurt him" he said not obeying what she said.

"No, just please calm down" she said

"Fine, I'll go myself to him

Javier ran out of the house to his car. Gabriella ran after him, but by the time she got outside he was pulling out of the driveway on down the road. Heading in the direction of Troy's house.

"God please don't let them fight" she prayed looking up to the sky

Gabriella sighed and headed back into the house. She closed the door and headed back up to her room

"Here we go" she said rubbing her stomach


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Javier got to Troy's house. He got out of his car and pounded on the door of the Bolton house furiously. Luckily Mr. and Mrs. Bolton weren't home. Finally Troy opened the door and Javier stormed right in.

"How dare you, you son of a bitch?" Javi shouted, punching Troy square in the jaw

"What the fuck...I didn't do anything" Troy said holding his jaw in pain

"You want to know what you did...You got my little sister pregnant, said that a basketball scholarship is more important, then told her to get an abortion. Thats what you did you bastard" Javi said furiously

"Well i don't need two babies to take care of. I'm gonna have a career to pay attention to" Troy said angrily

"Those babies that Gabi's going to give birth to is more important, asshole" Javier shouted into his face

"No basketball is more important in my life" Troy said rudely

Javier stared at Troy tensely for a few minutes. He finally calmed and took in a deep breath before speaking.

"Troy I've never told anyone this...but it's a good time to tell you at least" Javier said sadly

"What's this about?" Troy question

"When I was your age, I got my girlfriend pregnant too. I told her that I wasn't gonna take care of a baby because of college and she got rid of the baby. And I regret ever saying that to her" Javier said looking down.

"What does this have to do with me?" Troy asked

"What I'm trying to say is that if you don't want to have anything to do with the babies you'll regret every second of it" Javier said

Troy understood what he was talking about. He then put his head in his hands.

"I don't know what to do though! I never planned for a baby especially two in my future when i was gonna start a career soon" Troy said with a sigh

"What you should do is stick to Gabi and the babies" Javi said

"I don't know, what if she doesn't even let me near them let alone help her out?" he said looking at Javier.

"You just have to talk to her man, you just reacted badly because it was so sudden, tell her that" Javi said patting his back

"Okay thanks man, I'm soo sorry" he said, his head in his hands once agin

"It's okay, how bout you go talk to her she's a little down right now" said Javier

"ight man, thanks for the talk man" said Troy

"No problem, sorry for punching you in the face" Javier said

"It's okay, just a little sore" Troy smiled

Javier left Troy's and headed back to the Montez household. Troy went to get ready so he could talk to Gabriella. He was going to try and make things right. And hopefully get his family back like it was suppose to be.

"Please let this be okay" he said to himself

He then headed hot into his car and drove off to the Montez house to try and make things right, like it was supposed to be.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Troy arrived at Gabriella's and got out of his car. He made his way to the front door as came outside.

"Hello Troy, how are you?" Maria asked with a smile

"I'm good, hopefully I can make things right. Is Gabriella here?" he asked

"Good, and Gabi's upstairs in her room" said Maria knowing that Gabriella will be surprised

Troy got inside and headed up the staircase to Gabriella's room. He got to door and peeked into the crack of the door.

Gabriella was facing her mirror with her shirt up. She subconsciously rubbed her stomach.

"How didn't I notice her stomach before?" Troy thought to himself

He opened the door wider and Gabriella quickly put her shirt down.

"What are you doing here?" Gabi asked shocked

"I came to apologize for the way I acted when you told me you were pregnant" he said calmly

"I really want to be apart of their lives, if you let me" Troy said truthfully

Gabriella sighed."I don't know Troy" she said unsurely

"Please Brie, I want to be with you and these babies Your brother helped me realize that" Troy pleaded to her, almost in tears.

"What did Javi do to help you realize?" she asked with tears in her eyes

"First he punched me in the face...then he helped me realize that if I'm not in their life, I'll regret saying those things to you in the future" Troy said, tears cascading down his face

"You really want to be apart of their lives that much" she asked looking up at him

"Yes, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I wasn't" He said seriously, his crystal blue eyes looking into her chocolate brown eyes

"I'll let you into their lives, but you have to promise that you'll be there all the time" she said

"I promise on our family's life" Troy said with a smile

Troy looked at Gabriella. He slowly leaned down and she leaned up to meet him. There they shared a passionate kiss.

Gabriella pulled Troy over to the bed, pushing him down on it.

"You don't waste any time, do you, baby?" He said

She smiled down at him as she pushed him to lay down before sitting down on his lap.

"Not a chance!" Gabriella told Troy, pulling at his shirt

"I'm making the most out of our time together before my mom comes back."she said

He smirked up at her, reaching his hands up to pull at the straps of her tank top before pulling her top up and off of her. Troy licked his dry lips, swallowing hard, seeing her perfect, full breasts bare before him. She started unbuttoning his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders.

"Make love to me, Troy," she moaned, rubbing her hands down his bare chest down to his pants.

"With pleasure," Troy groaned, helping her slide his pants off . He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her to lay with him on the bed.

"I love you, Gabriella," Troy moaned, holding her close to him.

"I love you … Troy," she whimpered as he started touching through her panties. He started to pull off her panties before tossing them aside. Troy then flipped them over so he was on top. She pulled down his boxers next and he smirked down at her, loving how voracious she was being. Troy moved his bottom half between her legs, blowing some cool air against her neck , smiling as she lifted her hips slightly off the bed. He pushed her back down before letting his penis slowly move over her entrance. She moaned out, lacing her fingers through his hair, driving Troy crazy. He slid his penis inside of her.,

"Troy!" she gasped out, pulling at his hair.

"Fuck Gabriella!"He moaned

Smiling, he rose up beside her, leaning down and brushing my lips against hers. He then pulled out of her. Gabriella then rolled them over so she could sit on his lap. She straddled Troy as he grabbed her hips, pulling her down onto his erect penis. Troy closed his eyes, grunting loudly as he slipped completely inside of her.

"Oh, God, baby!" Troy groaned, thrusting up into her. She started moving her hips on him, steadying herself by placing her hands on his stomach just in front of her. He started thrusting harder and harder into her, feeling her pussy walls grab down onto his penis.

"Troy," she cried out and he looked up at her and she looked down at him .She gripped down hard onto his chest. Troy then released his seed into rolled off of Troy and laid down next to him. Troy wrapped his arms around her stomach protectively. They laid in perfect silence before Gabi spoke.

"Do you think I'll be a good mom?" she asked

"Of course you will, all that babysitting is going to good use"Troy said kissing her temple

The lovely couple then fell asleep with their hands wrapped protectively around Gabriella's stomach, as if protecting their children from harm.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**___

**Takes place in APRIL**

**A/N:Hey guys here's the new chapter of Teen Parenthood. This chapter is the championship game. I forgot to change the beginning with a regular game, this chapter is the real championship game. PM me if you have any and Review!**

**_Morning_**

The couple slept in almost through the morning. Gabriella woke up as she felt a hand on her stomach. She looked down to see Troy's hand rested on her stomach. Troy then started to rub her stomach with his eyes closed pretending to sleep. A small giggle erupted from Gabriella's mouth and she turn to him.

"Good Morning Brie, and babies" he said while rubbing her stomach

"We can actually say that in in six months" she said, biting her lip with a smile

"So, was it babysitting your little cousin or the party that they were conceived because we didn't use condoms for either"

"The party cause I was on the pill the first time and the party is the conception-"she suddenly stopped" I'm gonna be sick" she said as she ran to her adjoined bathroom. She then knelt down and spilled her guts out into the porcelain bowl. Troy ran after her and held her hair and rubbed her back. She gagged a couple of times before he spoke.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly

"Yea, it's just morning sickness. I'll be..." she was cut off again by more sickness.

"Fine" she finishing the sentence

"You sure?" he asked concernedly

"Yea I'm fine now, it's mostly in the mornings" she said

"So you're fine to go to the championship game tonight?" he asked nervously

"Of course I wouldn't miss my boyfriend /baby daddy play for anything" she said rubbing his arm

Gabriella stood up from the floor and went to brush her teeth. An hour later Troy left her house to change for the game. While he was gone Gabriella showered and changed into her white dress with frill at the bottom, her hair in their natural curls with a flower clip.(A/N: Her first outfit in HSM3. I don't own by the way)

A few hours later Troy arrived back at her house wearing his basketball uniform.

"You ready to go Brie" Troy said as he came up the stairs and into Gabriella's room.

Gabriella just stood in front of the mirror stroking her stomach. Troy slowly went up to her. He snaked his arms around her waist and rested his hands on her stomach.

"I'm getting fat" she mumbled looking away from her mirror

"No you aren't , you just have two important human beings in your stomach and I'm happy that they're gonna be here in six months" he said resting his head on her shoulder.

"True,and thank you for making me feel better" she said with a soft smile

"Your welcome anything for you, now let's get that championship" he said getting energized

"Calm down energizer bunny I'm going" she said grabbing her purse and Iphone

They then made their way to East High. Ten minutes later they arrived in the gym. As soon as they got in the a few cheerleaders gave Gabriella dirty looks. She wrapped her free arm around her bump.

"They're staring at me more than usual" she said, knowing that they all know she's pregnant.

"It's okay just ignore them" he said kissing her forehead while rubbing her stomach.

"I gotta head to the team, are you gonna be alright?" he asked worriedly

"Yea , I see Taylor and Sharpay so I'll go sit with them" she said reassuring him

As she headed to the bleachers she overheard the cheerleaders talking.

"I heard that she trick Troy into getting her preggo" whispered one

"I heard that she cheated on him and the baby's not even his" whispered another

"I heard that she's not even pregnant" said the third cheerleader

Her eyes stung as tears were threatening to fall. She wiped her eyes and sat with Tay and Shar.

"You okay Gabs?" Sharpay asked, both of them concerned at their friends mood

"Yea, I'm fine" she said with a weak smile

The Wildcats won 54-40. Later after all the players showered and got dressed everyone headed to the Bolton household for the after party. Gabriella spotted Troy coming out and ran to him. She jumped into his arms and he gladly accepted it.

"You do remember that you're carrying very precious cargos right?" he said with a smile, putting her back on the ground

"The babies will understand why they're getting jumbled in there" she said with a `duh' expression

"So what happened after I left cause I saw you crying?"he said worriedly

"Oh it's nothing just some of the cheerleaders talking about me" she said as her smile dropped

"What were they saying?" he said getting a little mad

"They were saying that I tricked you or I'm pretending to be pregnant so you stay with me and I cheated on you" she said sadly

"Don't listen to them Brie, they're just jealous" he said bringing her into a hug

"Yea they're sooo jealous that I'm pregnant in high school" she said sarcastically

"Yea yea yea. So you want to tell my parents at the party?" he asked with a laugh

"Sure, the sooner the better. This might be the last time that I get to be in your house for a long time" she said emphasizing on 'long time'.

The headed on their way to the Bolton house. Laughing about random stuff and talking as they went on their way.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

Troy and Gabriella arrived shortly after at the Bolton household. Troy unbuckled his seatbelt and headed to Gabi's side of the car. He then carried her out the car and placed her on the ground carefully.

"Troy I can get out of the car myself you know" she said giggling as he put her down

"I know but I don't want anything to happen to them" he said rubbing her stomach gently

"It's not gonna hurt the babies by getting out of the car Troy" she said laughing at him

Troy leaned down and started talking to the babies.

"You see your mommy lives to make fun of daddy" he said sarcastically

"Whatever, come on Wildcat" she said with a smile

They then headed into the house and were greeted by all of Troy's teammates. Congrats were thrown all over the house as the couple headed to the kitchen. They finally got to the kitchen and found in the kitchen cutting up the fruit and preparing platters of food.

"Hey mom, me and Brie need to tell you and dad something"he said nervously rubbing his neck.

"Sure sweetie, your dad is at the grill with Zeke and Chad" said Lucille happily

Troy then headed through the crowd into the backyard to retrieve his dad.

"Would you like anything to eat Gabriella?" asked Lucille kindly

"No thank you, I've just been feeling a little sick lately" Gabriella said weakly looking down

"Sick, huh?" asked Lucille raising her eyebrow

"Yea but I'll be fine for awhile" said Gabriella said

"Gabriella are... nevermind" she said shaking her head with a laugh

"Do you need help with anything?" asked Gabriella

"Sure, would you like to help me marinate the chicken and other stuff for the grill

"Of course I will " said Gabriella with a smile

"Gabriella dear, please call me Lucille" said Lucille

"Okay...Lucille" said Gabriella shyly

Troy arrived back in the kitchen. As soon as Troy saw Gabriella's slightly paled face he went straight to her. Gabriella turned around to see Troy putting his hands on her stomach unnoticed

"You okay Brie" he whispered concerned

"Yea I'm fine, it's just the smell" she whispered then headed to the sink to wash her hands

"So what was it that you needed to tell us?" asked Jack as he came inside

"Let's go somewhere quieter first" said Troy

The couple and his parents then headed into Troy's room to tell them the news. Mr. and then sat on the bed while Troy and Gabriella stood up

"So, what's this about kids?" Jack asked worriedly

"Well it's something that's going to happen in a couple of months" said Troy nervously grabbing

onto Gabriella's hand

"What are you talking about Troy?" asked Lucille suspiciouslys looked at the teens then at each other confused.

The parent were trying to figure out what's wrong but couldn't think of anything.

"You guys promise not to freak out?" he cautiously asked

"Just tell us already" Jack said getting irritated

"I'm pregnant ...with twins" Gabriella said looking to the ground. Tears forming in her eyes.

Jack and Lucille looked at the couple with wide eyes.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Jack shouted in shock

The shouting caused Gabriella to cry even more, the tears were now streaming down her face.

"Dad calm down you're making her cry even more" Troy shouted at his dad, wrapping his arms around Gabriella while she cried.

"I knew it she said that she's been feeling sick and she had this 'glow' since the last time I saw her" Lucille said calmer than Jack

"How can I be calm when you got her pregnant?" Jack asked slightly calm

"It's not like I meant to get her pregnant" said Troy trying to calm a hysterical Gabi

"What about college you got accepted Berkley?" asked Jack

"I also got accepted to U of A, so I can stay here with Gabi" Troy said to his parents

"I'm not happy about this but it's you guys's decision on this" Jack said with a sigh

Gabriella finally calmed down then spoke out for the first time since she told them the news.

"We're keeping this baby" she said softly looking up at the Boltons

"And we will support you guys all the way"said Jack

"So, how far along are you?" asked Lucille excitedly

"I'm three months along" said Gabriella with a soft smile

"That's amazing, wait until you're four months you'll be glad morning sickness is over"said Lucille with a laugh.

"Oh I can't wait for that"

"But you get weird cravings ALL the time, like when I was pregnant with Troy I craved yogurt on a pickle, so gross" said Lucille laughing at the memory

"Good thing I haven't had those yet, but now I'm really hungry" she said with a laugh

"How about we all go back out to the party and Troy can kindly make you a plate?" said Lucille as they started to leave the room

"Of course let the party begin" Gabriella said with a wide smile

They all left the room and headed outside. Gabriella waited near the treehouse like Troy said to while he got food. A few minutes later he arrived to her and they went up to the treehouse.

"The next time we'll be up here there will be two little kids with us"Troy said with a smile

"Yea we'll be up here trying to get them down like you're mom used to do when we were little, but mostly you" she said with a giggle

"Oh yea, and we had our first time here" he said with a smile

"Yup, best anniversary ever by the way"she said looking up at Troy

"What can I say I'm a god in bed" he said polishing his knuckles

"Conceited much... anyways I think that we should start picking out names for them" said Gabriella

"Okay I have some names so how about we both pick one boy and one girl name" he said happily

"Well I like Lucas and Kaylee for names" said Gabriella a smile

"I like those names too, I also like Jordan and Lily for names" he said

"I love Jordan the most, but we have to wait until next month to find out" she said

Troy and Gabriella then got back down to the party and hung out with their friends.

**A/N: Hey guys here's the new chapter, the other's will be up tomorrow. You guys are probably thinking 'Wow a lot more words in this chapter', yea I just had a lot to right and it just ran through my brain as I started typing. If you guys have any question just PM me and if you have an instagram my username is 14_forever_young or add me on facebook at Nene Teixeira. Keep on reviewing my story. Luv you guys 3**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

_**1 Month later**_

"Troy, come here" Gabriella shouted from Troy's room excitedly

"What...What's wrong, is it the babies?" Troy asked worriedly running out of the bathroom.

"Uh, Troy you have a little something on your face" she said giggling at his half shaving cream face

"What?...Oh" he said wiping a little shaving cream off

"Anyways... come and feel this" she said softly

Troy walked over to Gabriella. She then placed his hand on her stomach and waited for his reaction. Troy looked up stunned as one of the babies kicked his hand softly.

"Was that one of them?" he asked with wide eyes and a smile

"Yup, and they're gonna start annoying me like you" she said sarcastically

"Like father like children babe" he said giving her stomach a kiss

"Gross you got shaving cream on my stomach" she said looking at him

"Sorry, let me go finish up" he said with a chuckle as Gabriella wipe her stomach off

Twenty minutes later they were ready and finally in the hospital parking lot. Troy killed the engine then turned to Gabriella.

"Do you need help getting out?" he asked seeing Gabriella struggling

"No I can manage getting out of the car" she said trying to lift herself up as she opened the door

Troy let out a chuckle as he got out of the car closed the door and waited for Gabriella to get out of the car.

"What are you just standing there for come help me" she said as struggled

"I thought you said you could handle it" he said sarcastically

"Shut up you try having two babies expanding your stomach" she said as she was now standing

They got into the hospital and headed to the maternity ward. Troy signed Gabriella in and sat next to her.

"I can't wait to see them again" Gabriella said excitedly

"Me either, and we know that they're getting active in there"he said rubbing her stomach as one of them kicked again.

Gabriella grabbed one of the parenting magazines and flipped through them while they waited. She turned to Troy after she read something interesting.

"Look at this, it says that if you have heartburn throughout your pregnancy the baby in our case babies are growing hair" she said amazed

"Damn that sucks for you'll have that times two" he said laughing

"I would not be laughing because then I'll get you back when they're born" she said with a devious smile

"What do you mean?" he asked with fear

"You'll see" she said with a smile

Troy didn't say anything back and sat wondering what she meant. His thoughts were interrupted as the doctor entered the waiting room and called them into the back. The couple then entered the room. Gabriella sat on top of the examining as Troy took a seat in the chair next to her.

"How are the babies doing so far?" asked Dr. Russel with a smile

"They're really good, they started to move then kicked today before we came"

"Excellent, okay this will be a little cold so brace yourself" said the doctor

Dr. Russel then squirted some of the gel on Gabriella's stomach. Gabriella flinched as the cold gel it her skin. The doctor moved the probe around until she found the two babies and two strong heartbeats filled the quiet room. Gabriella and Troy looked at the screen in amazement.

"There are your babies, strong and healthy" she said to the young couple

"Wow they're getting big" Troy said not taking his eyes off of the screen

"Would you guys like to know the sex?" she asked them

"Yes" they both said in unison

"Okay let me find out for you" she said with a smile

hesitated as she looked at the screen then turned to the expecting parents.

"Well baby A is a boy and baby B... is a girl, congratulations" she said to the couple

"OMG I'm really really excited now" said an excitedly bouncing Gabriella

"Yes I get a Boy and a Girl, Chad owes me 40 bucks" Troy said, pumping his fist up in the air

"You would make a bet with Chad about the genders" Gabriella said raising her eyebrow at him

"Here are your pictures see you guys in four weeks" said handing Gabriella the pictures

Troy and Gabriella then headed out of the hospital and got into Troy's car (A/N:His car is a black Lincoln mkz).

"Are we still meeting our clique at the mall?" asked Gabriella

"Hell yea! Chad owes me 40 bucks, now I can get the twins one of those T-shirts I saw a few weeks ago" Troy said excitedly

"It better not be that one says _All Daddy Wanted Was A Blowjob_ or I will hit you" said Gabriella with a glare_**(A/N:I got the t-shirt thing from my cousin who was looking at t-shirts for her baby while she was pregnant)**_

"Fine I won't get that one then" said Troy with a pout

"Good, Now let's get to the mall before Sharpay has a fit like last time" she said with a laugh

"She got even more mad when I told her we were in my car doing it in the back outside the mall" Troy said remembering that time

"And it's not happening again since I'm already pregnant" said Gabriella poking his chest


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

Troy and Gabriella arrived at the mall a few minutes later. As they looked around the mall they heard Sharpay's voice.

"Gabi, Troy over here" shouted Tay

They spotted her and headed to the food court. When they got there the group started their conversation.

"So...what are guys having?" Kelsi asked excitedly

"You wanna tell them" Gabi asked Troy

"Nah let's have them wait til they're born" Troy said

"You better tell us hoops" said Chad

"Okay fine" said Troy

"Well we're having a boy-" Gabriella said but got cut off by Troy

"Chad you owe me 40 bucks" Troy said pointing towards Chad

"Fine" he said handing Troy 40 bucks

Gabriella continued to talk while Troy counted the money numerous times.

"Anyways, we're also having a girl" Gabriella said with a smile

All the girls squealed while the boys congratulated Troy and Gabriella.

"Now let's go shopping... for the babies of course" Sharpay said as everybody stared at her

"Sure" said everyone sarcastically

They all headed to one of the baby stores first. The girls went to the girls side while the guys went to the boys side.

"Guys look at this" Troy said holding up a shirt

The shirt said _Daddy's Basketball Star_ on the front with a cartoon basketball on the back.

"Dude you need to get that" said Jason excitedly **(A/N:I know weird)**

"I am" Troy said.

Once they all paid for the things they needed they walked around the mall.

"Now let's go shopping for mommy her" said Tay

"Let's go then" said Gabriella trying to run

"No running Brie" Troy said sternly

"Okay Okay I won't" she said as she left with the girls

With the girls

"Girls I am not trying that on" said Gabriella

The girls brought her to one of the lingerie stores in the mall. The were trying to get her to try on some very revealing stuff but she refused

"Oh come on Gabs just this one" said Sharpay

"No I can't even fit into some of my clothes let alone that thing" said Gabriella in a serious tone

"Fine then but we thought that Troy deserved something tonight" said Taylor then Kelsi

"He will just not with me wearing that thing" said Gabriella with a smirk

"Our little Gabi is getting pretty naughty now" said Kelsi

"That's what happens when you're pregnant" said Gabriella with a small laugh

**With the boys**

Troy turned to the guys.

"Now let's go get what I came here for" Troy said with a smile

"Are you sure you wanna do this man this is a big step" Zeke asked

"I'm completely sure, I've waited for this since I met her" Troy said nervously

"Okay man but there's no turning back on this" said Chad seriously

"But remember that we're here for you dude" said Jason patting his back

_One hour later_

"Hey babe did you have fun shopping?" Troy asked Gabriella as they got into the car

"Yup Sharpay went crazy with the shopping, she already got presents for the baby shower that she's going to plan apparently" said Gabriella with a laugh

"It would be shar too" said Troy sarcastically

"Yup she knew you would say that, so what did you buy?" she asked him

"You'll have to wait and see later on" said Troy a wide smile as they left the mall parking lot

_**A/N:Hey guys, I know short chapter but this is just a filler chapter. Read chapter 13 to see what's going to happen. Please Review! PM me if you have any questions.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

_One month later_

Today is the day for the East High Senior class to leave high school. This meant that Troy, Chad, Zeke, Jason, Sharpay, and Taylor would all be leaving East High **.(A/N: Gabriella and Kelsi are junior)**Gabriella was now five months pregnant with her and Troy's twins. They were all now on the football after the ceremony. Everyone was crying and saying their goodbyes. Gabriella waddled over to the gang with Kelsi, Lucille, and, Jack as they got into the open field.

"I'm gonna miss you guys so much" said a very pregnant Gabriella to the gang

"We're gonna miss you too, but we're all here for two more months before we leave " said a teary eyed Taylor

"Yea and you still have Kelsi, Troy, and Chad here with you" said Sharpay, tears falling down her face

"Yea I know but I'm gonna miss my other girls too especially when I have the babies" said Gabriella, tears cascading down her face more

"Oh Gabi we still will have fun even when they're not here" said Kelsi with a smile

"Yup we will" said Gabriella with a small smile

The Girls continued talking until Troy came over. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his hands on her stomach. Gabriella turned around to face Troy with a smile.

"Congratulations, Mr. Graduate " Gabriella said before kissing him passionately

"Thank-you" he said in between kisses

Troy then separated their lips and stared at her nervously. He then spoke up before her. All the girls were confused while the boys just smiled.

"What's wrong Wildcat?" asked Gabriella by his nickname

"There's something I need to ask you" he said, looking into her eyes

"Ask away Wildcat" she said with a smile

"Gabriella I've waited to do this since the day I met you and now is the perfect time to do this"he said with a nervous smile

"What are you talking about Troy?" she asked confused with one hand rested on her stomach while the other was in his hand

Troy then got down on one knee and looked up at Gabriella while holding her hand. Gabriella gasped as Troy did so.

"We've been through alot together throughout our lives, I've loved you since the day you moved in down the block from me. When we were kids I knew that you were and still are the one I want to be with. So Gabriella Marie Montez, will you marry me?" he asked nervously holding her hand

Gabriella looked at Troy with tears in her eyes. The whole gang, Troy's parents, and a few students waited for her response. Gabriella finally spoke.

"Of course I'll marry you Wildcat" she replied with a smile

"Really" he said with a wide smile

"Yes" she said

Troy then placed the diamond ring on Gabriella's left ring finger. Everyone congratulated the couple.

"AHHH YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED" the girls squealed in excitement

"I know, I'm gonna be " Gabriella excitedly said

"Hey girls can I take my fiance away now" said Troy from behind

"Go ahead" said Kelsi

Troy then took Gabriella to his car and they drove. Gabriella turned to Troy confused.

"Where are we going?" she asked confused

"We're going to for a picnic on the beach" he said

"Ooo that sounds romantic, and thank you" she said with a smile placing her hand on his

"Thank you for what?" he asked her

"Asking me to marry you, I've also been waiting for when you would proposed since I met you when we moved here" she said with a soft smile

"Wow I can't believe that we were thinking the same thing when we first met" said Troy with a slight chuckle

"Well that proves that we were meant to be together forever" she said with a small laugh

"Speaking of the wedding, when do you wanna get married?" he asked while keeping his eyes on the road

"After they're born so I'm not huge in my wedding dress and they can be part of the wedding" she said as one of them kicked her hand

"That's great,and I can finally get a mini tux and a flower girl dress " he said imagining them in the outfits

"That is going to be so adorable" she said with a giggle

The couple then headed to the quiet beach and enjoyed their picnic. Also enjoying the company of each other and the babies in her stomach.

**A/N: Hey guys. Yup Troy proposed which you guys could tell. The next chapter will have to be out tomorrow sorry guys. Please review! PM for questions. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

Troy and Gabriella arrived at the Montez Household after shopping for the babies. As Troy parked in the driveway they spotted Javier's car also in the driveway. Gabriella turned to Troy in confusion.

"My brother's here and so are your parents" said Gabriella spotting Jack's car parked across the street.

"I wonder what's going on" asked a confused Troy

Troy and Gabriella then got all the bags out of the car and headed into the house. As they got to the door Javi came outside.

"Javi what's going on?" Gabriella questioned her brother

"I'll we'll explain when you get inside" Javi said with no emotion

They headed into the living room. Jack, Lucille, and Maria were all seated on the couch. Gabriella looked to her mom

"What's going on, Ma-ma" asked Gabriella worriedly

"Mija, sit down and I'll explain" said Maria, gesturing her to sit

Gabriella then took a seat on the other couch with the help of Troy. After she got settled on the couch she spoke up while holding onto Troy's hand.

"Can you tell me now?" said Gabriella

"Mija I got a new job today" said Maria with a sigh

"That's great mom" said Gabriella happily

"...But it's in New York, I got transfered" said Maria sadly

"WHAT HOW COULD THEY TRANSFER YOU?" Gabriella shouted

"Brie calm down it's not good for the babies" said Troy sternly rubbing her stomach

"Gabriella, we're moving sweetie" said Maria

"No I am not going all the way to New York"said Gabriella angrily

"It's only a year then we will come back"said Maria hopefully

"I am not leaving Albuquerque mom, I have all my friends and Troy here especially since I'm due in three months" said Gabriella angrily

"Babe calm down" said Troy soothingly

"I'm sorry but I can't have her take me and the babies away from you" said Gabriella calmly

Troy soothed Gabriella until she was calm. He then back to Maria.

" isn't there anyway you could stay here instead of going to New York"Troy asked her

"I'm sorry but this is my job and I want my daughter to be there with me" said Maria defensively

"I can't believe that you broke your promise to me... when papi died you promised me that we would never move. Mom all of the memories that we have of papi are all here in Albuquerque and in in this house not all the way across the country "said Gabriella almost in tears

"Gabriella where are you going to stay then. I can't have you here all by yourself" said Maria calmly

"Maria she could stay with us, we wouldn't mind she's already part of the family" said Jack

"Yea and they're engaged so they will be basically living together anyways since the babies will be here soon" Lucille joined in

"And I'll still be here to help them Mom, I only live ten minutes from here"said Javi

Maria looked up at the three adults then to Troy and Gabriella.

"If that's what really want then you can stay in Albuquerque" said Maria

Gabriella then got up from the couch with the help of Troy and waddled over to her mother.

"Thank you so much Mom, but we're all gonna miss you so much"said Gabriella excitedly as she hugged her mother

"Don't worry sweetie I will try and visit as much as I can so don't worry" said Maria with a smile as she hugged her daughter back

**One Hour Later**

Troy and Gabriella were up in Gabriella's room packing up her and the babies stuff to bring to the Bolton's. As Gabriella went to lift up a heavy box Troy ran and stopped her from picking it up.

"Hey I was going to get that" she said defensively slapping his chest

"No lifting anything heavy, I don't want you or the babies getting hurt" Troy said sternly picking up the box

"Well I'm not gonna just sit here and watch you do all the work" she said with a sigh

"You know what you could do?" he said wrapping his arms around her waist

"What would that be?" she asked putting her arms around his neck

"You could pack up the babies stuff BUT only clothes and soft things" said Troy

"Fine meany" Gabriella said with a pout

"Call me meany all you want I don't care" Troy said with a chuckle

Troy and Gabriella then continued to pack up stuff. An hour later Troy brought all the boxes and bags to his truck **(A/N:He has a truck now)**.

"Damn Brie how many things do you and the babies have?" Troy said as he came back into the room to bring more things down

"More than you cause Shar went on a shopping spree for the three of us" Gabriella said as she rubbed her stomach

"Of course she would" he said sarcastically lifting another box

Gabriella let out a giggle and got up from her bed. She looked around her room. Thinking of all the memories she had with all her family and friends. All the sleepovers visits and the memories of Troy sneaking in through her balcony at night. Troy then came back into the room, he saw Gabriella in thought and went and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What'cha thinkin about ?" he asked quietly with a smile

"All of the memories I've had in this room and the house like of my dad" she said with a sad smile

"You alright Brie?" he asked worriedly looking down at her

"Yea I'm fine... but I also remember your late night visits through my balcony" she said with a laugh

"I love those I did that last night though, but now I'll be with you and the babies everyday" said Troy said smiling

"Oh joy, you're going to bug me even more" said Gabriella sarcastically

"Yup,you're stuck with me"he said grinning at her

They then went outside to Troy's truck and headed to his house. A few minutes later they arrived at the Bolton household. As they arrived Jack and Lucille came outside to greet them.

"Welcome to your new home sweetie" said Lucille excitedly

Lucille ran over to Gabriella as she got out of the car and engulfed her in a hug.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay here" said Gabriella smiling

"Nonsense you're already part of the family anyways and we have enough room for you and our grandchildren" said Jack as he helped Troy with the things

"This will take awhile dad, Gabriella and the twins have more stuff than us" Troy said

"I can handle it, you and your mother had more stuff than me when you were a baby" said Jack

The two Bolton men then brought the stuff into the house as Gabriella and Lucille chatted in the living room and made fun of Jack and Troy.

_**A/N:Hey guys I know I know, I was supposed to upload this the other day but I finally moved into my house but we have to wait for internet but we're getting it this week. Here's the new chapter for Teen Parenthood though. I hope you guys like it. Read and Review! PM me for questions. :)**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

**One months later**

The Gang were all hanging out in Troy's back yard on the warm July day. It was the day before the Fourth of July and the guys had just finished helping set up for tomorrow. The yard was filled with talking and laughing coming from the teenagers.

"Guys...I have something to say" said Chad

"What now Chad?" asked Gabriella boredly

"I love you guys" he said with a fake pout

They all groaned. Gabriella threw some popcorn at him.

"Shut up Chad" they all said

"You all...are so mean" said Chad sadly

"Chad You're so lucky that I can beat you right now" said Gabriella as she rubbed her stomach

"That's my girl" said Troy proudly

"Fine then I was just trying to be heartfelt" said Chad

"Honey don't try that anymore" said Taylor

Chad just sat on the grass pouting while everyone laughed at him

**The next day**

The Bolton family had come to Albuquerque from Arizona for the fourth of July this morning. The gang had also came over along with their families. All the teenagers were in the pool while the adults sat on the deck talking. Gabriella had just walked outside and sat near the pool. Troy spotted her and swam to the side of the pool.

"Brie, how come you're not in the pool?" asked Troy

"Cause my body's not the same, and you haven't seen me naked in two months" said Gabriella looking at her stomach

"Babe you look beautiful, pregnant or not" said Troy standing in between her legs, his arms around her waist

"Really?" she questioned

"Of course, three times as beautiful because our babies are in there" he said with a smile, rubbing her stomach gently and getting a kick on his palm

Gabriella giggled.

"Fine I'll go in but you have to help me in first"said Gabriella

"Okay, but we're staying on the four feet side to be safe" he said sternly

"Okay daddy" she said with a small laugh

Troy had helped Gabriella down the stairs of the pool. As they leaned against the wall Troy's six year old cousin Jaime came up to them.

"Troooooy" said Jaime as he launched himself at Troy

"Jaime my man" said Troy as he caught the young Bolton

"Hi Gabriella, hi babies" said Jaime excitedly. Jaime loved Gabriella and he would excited whenever he got to see her.

"Hi Jaime, are you having fun?" asked Gabriella

"Yea are the babies having fun too?" the little boy asked. Ever since Jaime found out about Gabriella being pregnant he had always asked about the babies and Gabriella when he would talk to Troy.

"They sure are since they're having a party in there too" she said

"Can I feel?" asked Jaime

"Of course" said Gabriella

She placed his hand on her stomach where one of the babies had started to kick. A foot had hit the little boy's hand. He pulled away quickly.

"WOW" he said with wide eyes

"Yea that was one of your cousins' saying hello" said Troy laughing at the little boys reaction

"What's their name?" asked Jaime

"Kaylee and Jordan" said Gabriella smiling at the little boy

"I like those names _every_ much" said Jaime _**(A/N: It reminds me of Michelle from Full House)**_

The couple played with Jaime in the pool until it was time to eat.

"Kids the food is ready" shouted Troy's Aunt Celia

"Come on Troy" said Gabriella as she waddled to the stairs

"Eager much" said Troy sarcastically as he helped her out

"Hey, you trying eating for three people" she said walking to the deck with Troy

"No thanks, I already eat like that" he said with a chuckle

"You're ratchet" said Gabriella

"No I'm not, you're just mean" said Troy laughing at her

The Bolton's and all their family and friend sat at the tables and ate their food and the Gang still made fun of Chad from yesterday.

_**A/N:Hey guys, you guys probably hate me for not updating for a few weeks. I have an excuse, I moved into my new house officaly a few weeks ago. We didn't have wifi until two weeks ago then my laptop had to get fixed then get fixed again. But then I got busy. I hope you guys like this chapter. More drama in the next chapter. I also got started on a new story it has seven chapters so far, so make sure to check when it's up :).**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

_Two months and a week later_

The months had gone by quickly for Gabriella's pregnancy. She was now eight months pregnant and due in three weeks. The couple couldn't wait for their son and daughter to be in the world and Gabriella had just came back from the baby shower the gang had thrown for them. They were now putting away diapers, clothes and other thing they had gotten.

After a few minutes they were now laying on their bed relaxing, until they their movie night with the gang.

"Troy?" asked Gabriella

"Yea Brie" he said turning towards her

"Where are we going to live a while later after the babies are born?" asked Gabriella

"What are you talking about?"he asked confused

"I'm talking about how we can't just live with your parents the rest of our lives" said a serious Gabriella

"What, do you not like living with my parents?" he said, getting mad

"I did not say that Troy, I said we need our own place once they get older" she said raising her voice in anger

"My parent are willingly letting us stay here unlike your mom who decided to leave" he said, also raising his voice in anger

"Excuse me but my mom didn't have a choice to leave, she would lose her job if she did" shouted Gabriella

"At least she has a job unlike you, Bolton"she said poking him on the chest

" I don't need a job, my parent have enough money for me not to need one" he shouted furiously

"You can't just just live off your parent money, you're eighteen, an adult" she yelled

"You know what, I'm gonna leave before I say something I'm gonna regret later" he yelled back

Troy grabbed his phone and keys then stormed out to his car. Gabriella went after him.

"Where are you going?" Gabriella asked, tears springing from her eyes **_(A/N:Hormones)_**

"I'm going out!" he exclaimed angrily

He then slammed the car door and drove off down the road and around the corner. Gabriella sighed shakily then entered the house. She suddenly felt a sharp pain hit her stomach but thought it was nothing. Gabriella then pulled out her Iphone and dialed Sharpay's number.

_ "This is Sharpay speaking"_ said her blonde best friend

"Shar... It's Gabi" said Gabriella trying to hold her tears

_"Hey Gabs what's up?"_ Sharpay asked

"Can you and Tay come over please" she sobbed into the phone

_ "What happened?"_ questioned Sharpay

" Me and Troy got into a fight and he left" Gabriella said, hysterically crying

_ "Don't worry I'm on my way to get Tay right now, we'll be there in 10"_ Sharpay said rushing out of her house

Gabriella hung up the phone and headed upstairs. Once she got to the top of the steps, Gabriella clutched her stomach in pain again. She held on tight to the railing. All of a sudden, a clear liquid dripped from in between her legs and onto the floor. Gabriella was shocked and scared to see that her water had broken. She dropped to her knees.

"No no no, you guys guys aren't supposed to come for another three weeks" she whispered in pain

**A/N:Hey guys here's the next chapter of Teen Parenthood. Hope you guys like it!**

**I know I'm not going to get off the hook that easily, I owe you guys another explanation for this chapters delay. So I started my freshmen year in high school, really scary by the way. I got so busy with school work that I totally forgot about about fan fiction. I would have done this chapter a little after chapter 16, but I was catching up with some friends since we don't go to the same school anymore. Please review my story this would help me to continue the story and get it complete. Once this stories complete I have a new story with some chapters already written. I might put a summary for it at the end of chapter 17 but I have to see. Love you Troyella fans :)**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

A few minutes later Sharpay and Taylor arrived at the Bolton's house. They then headed inside to Gabriella.

"Gabi, where are you?" Taylor shouted through the house

"AHHH...girls I'm up here" shouted Gabriella in pain

The two girls ran up the stairs but stopped when they saw Gabriella sitting on the top step. They gasped and knelt down to her

"OHMIGOSH what happened?" asked Sharpay

"My water broke what do you think...AAAAHH fuck" she said through gritted teeth

"OMG come on we need to get you to the hospital" said Sharpay excitedly

They then helped her up. Taylor went to get her hospital bag as Sharpay got her to the car. Once they were all in the car Gabriella took out her phone. She handed it to Taylor

"Call...Troy...NOW!" said Gabriella through the pain

Taylor dialed Troy's number. The phone rang three times before he finally picked up.

"Gabriella, what do you want?" he asked annoyed

"Troy, it's Taylor" she said quickly

"Taylor, what's wrong, where's Brie?" Troy asked nervously

"She's right here... we're going to the hospital" she said

"What happened is she okay?" he asked frightfully

"She's alright, but she's in labor" said Taylor

"WHAT, the babies aren't due for another three weeks" he said nervously into the phone

"Well it looks like the-" she was cut off when Gabriella grabbed the phone

"Listen! If you don't get your ass to the hospital right now, I will personally chop off your dick with a plastic knife and feed it to a crocodile" she said, shouting the last part

"Okay okay, I'm on my way now" he said quickly, afraid of Gabriella's tone.

Troy hung up the phone and turned his car around in the other direction and headed to the hospital..

Half an hour later he arrived in the hospital parking. As he ran to the entrance he spotted Sharpay's car so he went straight to the maternity ward. Two minutes later he arrived at the maternity ward and went up to the front desk.

"What room is Gabriella Montez in?" he asked out of breath

"What relation do you have to Miss Montez?" asked the receptionist

"I'm her fiance and the father" he said quickly

"Room 415" she said

"Thanks" he said as he got into a sprint to the room

"Sir no running" she shouted, but he didn't hear her

**In Gabriella's room**

Gabriella had only been in the hospital for 30 minutes and she was already eight centimeters dilated. They were now waiting for Troy to come.

"Where is he?" asked Gabriella calmly due to the epidural

"He should be here any minute" said Taylor

"He better be" said Sharpay

Just then Troy entered the room. He was panting from being out of breath.

"I'm... here" he said taking big gulps of air

Once he was good on air and Taylor and Sharpay left the room he went to Gabriella's side

"Brie I'm so so so sorry, this is all my fault" he said pushing hair behind her ears

"It's okay I shouldn't have said those things" she said tearing up

"Babe don't cry, you did nothing I was the one being an idiot"he said smiling

"You were" she said with a small laugh

"I know and I thought about what you said and I got a job" he said with a wide smile

"What?" she asked surprised

" You remember my uncle james that just moved here?" he asked

"Yea I love that uncle of yours" she said

" Yea well he owns a restaurant down town and he's making me manager" he said happily

"Troy you didn't have t-" Gabriella was cut off by the excruciating pain that ran through her

" Brie, what's wrong?" he panically asked

"Get-the doctor" she said through deep breaths

"I'll be right back okay" he said getting up

He exited the room and went to the front desk.

"Yes sir?" asked the same receptionist

"Can you page and send her to room 415 please?" he asked nervously

"Okay, she will be there in a few minutes" she said nicely

" Thank you" said Troy

Troy then headed back to Gabriella's room. Once he got there he saw Gabriella laying in the bed sideways

"How you doing Bugs?" he asked using her old nickname

"You haven't called me that since we started dating, T" she said with a giggle

"I know but I like it" he said sitting on the edge of the bed

" When's the doctor getting here cause I feel like I need to push" she whispered

"Just hang in there for a few minutes okay" Troy said soothingly

Gabriella nodded slowly and rubbed her stomach softly. After about two minutes entered the room.

"Hows the mother to be?" asked

"Ready to push" said Gabriella as she sat up

"Well let me just get everything set up and the nurses are on their way, then you'll have two little babies in your arms." said the doctor

Dr. Russel then started to get all the tools needed. The nurses arrived and they were all set now. Gabriella sat up in the bed and spread her legs wide open. Troy gripped on her hand as she was about to push. _**(A/N:Not gonna get into detail with the birth so it might suck)**_

"Gabriella on your next contraction I want you to start pushing, okay?" said the doctor

Gabriella nodded and started to push. She gripped Troy's hand as she did so.

"AAAAHHH" screamed Gabriella as she started to push

"It's okay baby, I'm right here" he said soothingly

"SHUT UP YOU DID THIS TO ME IN THE FIRST PLACE" she screamed at him as she pushed. Troy screamed in pain as Gabriella gripped his hand painfully

"Ow ow ow" he said as she squeezed his hand tightly

"WE ARE NEVER HAVING SEX AGAIN TROY BOLTON" she screamed through gritted teeth

A few more pushes later baby number one was brought into the world.

"It's a boy" said proudly as she placed the crying baby on Gabriella's chest

"Our little boy" said Troy quietly,tears cascading down his face

"Hi baby mommy and daddy love you, now I'm gonna bring you your sister" said Gabriella quietly.

The nurse then took the little baby boy to get cleaned up and dressed. Gabriella then got into position again and began to push.

A few minutes later the second baby of Troy and Gabriella's was born.

"It's a girl" said happily lifting the other crying baby up and onto Gabriella's chest

The couple started shedding tears of joy as their children were now here into the world. Once both babies were cleaned up and dressed the nurses handed both babies to the proud parents.

"So what are their names?" asked

"Kaylee Marie Bolton and" said Troy proudly holding their daughter

"Jordan Alexander Bolton" said Gabriella holding their son smiling

_**A/N:Hey guys so I know this is late but school has been hard for these past weeks. I'll try to post sooner but I can't promise anything. Plus since I'm transferring to a different high school it's gonna be more difficult. Please try and wait for a while for the next chapter especially since I don't even have a plan for it so bare with me. Love you guys and please review, thanks!**_


End file.
